This invention relates to a coating material for golf balls and to a method of applying same; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved method and composition for increasing the distance of travel of propelled golf balls, in carry and roll.
Perhaps no more time and attention is devoted to any facet of sport than to improving golf club equipment to enable a golfer to hit the ball farther and straighter. Millions of dollars are spent each year to improve or modify the swing characteristics of a golf club whether by way of changing its composition, size, shaft length or stiffness. Similarly, golf balls are constantly being modified in terms of composition, number of dimples, impact resistance, etc. to somehow increase the distance or carry of the ball as well as minimize any tendency of the ball to hook or slice.
Previously, efforts have been made to alter the coefficient of friction of the golf club face so as to control its effect on the flight of the ball whether in terms of imparting more or less side spin or back spin. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,171. To the best of my knowledge however, no one has devised a simple effective method or means for lubricating the surface of a golf ball so as to improve its flight characteristics by increasing its distance or carry in response to a given impact or striking force, by reduction of the dynamic friction between the ball and the air. In this relation, it is desirable to enhance the ability of the ball to roll for greater distances along the ground and to minimize any tendency to hook or slice; and still further to make the ball far less susceptible to foreign elements, such as, the wind. Further, it is desirable to provide a composition and method of coating a golf ball which can be applied to the ball without applying to and affecting the golfer's hand in retaining a secure grip on the golf club when striking the ball or, in other words, will not be significantly transferred or removed from the surface of the ball when the ball is later handled in teeing the ball or in handling the ball on the green.